the overlord is back!
by Zanet102
Summary: the overlord was not defeated, but put in a weak state, so he hacked Zane! find out more in this twisty tale
1. Chapter 1 ouch

**hey guys this is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy! btw it's after S3 but before S5.**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

 **Kai's p.o.v** yawn! Lloyd remind me why we are in an alley with no one else?

"because last night I heard someone saying to come to this alley." he says causally

"sure, I bet I could be pla- CRASH what was that?" I ask.

"I don't know... but-" something had cut him off.

"what was that Lloyd?" I wonder aloud. No answer. "Hey, this isn't funny..." I say, trying to sound tough. I hear mumbling in the shadows. "hey! who's there?" I ask trying to get an answer. Lloyd drops from the shadows wounded.

"Lloyd?" I ask desperately (I'M NOT TRYING TO DO GREENFLAME) to awake him. no use.

"Show yourself! I screech, wanting to know what happened. A shadow appeared from the darkest of shadows.

"Who are you!" I shout. he stood there. then replied with a different answer then what I expected.

"weak, just like you. so easy." he said with a tone that was familiar, but I couldn't remember where it came from. feeling confident I say:

"I'd like to see you-" before I could finish my sentence he lunged at me, causing me to fall. he jumps off me as soon as I hit the ground.

"Now you believe me?" he questions.

"who are you?" I demand

"I thought you would have recognized me by now." he purred, he was getting on my nerve. before I could continue he pulled off his hood and looked me in the eye.

"Zane?"

"Hello, brother." then he knocked me out

 **How did u guys like it? REMEMBER: 1. when Zane is in control (not this chapter) and the overlord is talking to him, only he can hear him.**

 **2\. both Kai and Lloyd r fine**

 **I'll make another chapter later**


	2. Chapter 2 whoa!

**hey there guys here is another chapter... hope u enjoy! btw bold is overlord and Zane went out every night after that (as the overlord) to do crime... hijacking stuff, u get the jest. anyway,**

 **No P.O.V. (yet) a week later after Lloyd and Kai were attacked**

"man I can't believe all this crime that's been happening lately," Cole wondered aloud

"yeah," Jay started. " It's all that mystery guy... so tired..."

"I can't believe Lloyd nor Kai could catch him! Cole replied.

"I can't believe he put them in a small coma!

(switch to Zanes p.o.v.

 **Hello...** the overlord, Get out of my head! I tell him, **hahaha... do you really think I would do that? no... you play a role in something that is impossible for you to understand...** I clutch my head as his laughter filled my head. Cole notices and asks.

"are you alright Zane?" He questions. Yikes! they would kill me if I told them what is going on...

"I-I am fine," **You know,** "just a glitch." **I** **wonder...** "that is all." **What they would think...**

"are you sure?" he starts as the overlord continues to speak, **If you told them what you do in the night, "criminal!"** "maybe we can help-"

"NO!" I shout, louder then I wanted too. I dash to the door as the overlord beguines to take over my body.

"Zane! wait!" Jay calls, I can not do anything but sit in my mind as the overlords dose awful things to many around me. Jay and Cole stop dead in there tracks as the overlord turned me around and looked them in the eyes with his dark red ones and says,

"remember me? ninja?"

 **cliff-hanger! (not really) but still! pls give my some ideas to finish (ik the plot, just not how...) in the review**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-Zanet out_**


	3. Chapter 3 game changer

hmm, **where was I, Oh yeah! right at the part where the overlord has taken over Zane and showed Jay and Cole,** **lets start! ill try to make it a lot longer this time, BOLD IS OVERLORD**

 **Jays p.o.v.**

"Zane? is that even you?" I ask, his eyes were glowing a dark red with an evil smile on his face. he almost looked like, never mind.

" **my name is not Zane, it is the overlord!"** he said with a creepy laugh at the end.

"Zane! snap out of it! its not funny!" Cole shouts,

 **"But that would ruin all the fun!"** he wined, then his face lite up with an idea, a bad idea.

"What are you up to?" I ask, hoping he would tell.

 **"well, if I am in your friend, what would happen** **I just-"** he grabbed a knife (how did he get one?) and made a slit on his left wrist. Zane's fake blood poured out. He didn't even wince. I was overtaken by the sight of blood, and was getting dizzy.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Cole shouted as the overlord made another slit on Zane's arm. more blood flowed from it. gross.

 **"It** **dose not even hurt!"** he said, laugh evilly, then ran off to who knows where! I lose balance and start to fall to ground, but Cole caught me just in time.

"how long do you think Zane has been possessed by that demon? he asked strait out of the blue.

"Probably for I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!" I shout. Zane should of told us earlier, we could have helped him, but what would Kai think of Zane?

 **Kai's p.o.v.**

 _"yawn!_ what happened last night?" I ask, no answer. I got up and walked to the bridge. Cole and Jay were there.

"hey guys! what happened last night? and where did Zane run off to? I question. the 2 look at each other as Lloyd emerges from his slumber and walks to the bridge.

"Hey guys, wha-" he was cut off by Cole and Jay hugging him. he gently pulled them off him and walked toward me and asked,

"what is up with them? and where is-"

"Zane." I finish. "they were going to tell me but then they ran to hug you..."

"Well, WE ARE WAITING COLE! JAY! what happened!" he screeched. the 2 looked nervous.

"What. did. you. do?" I say niiiiice and sloooooow. Cole took a deep breath and before he could say a word,

"youguyswereputinacomathenwereliezedthatZanewasgettingpossessedbytheoverlord *gasp*" Jay blurted. me and Lloyd stare at each other as we realize that, our worst fear, had come true

 **Zane's/overlord's P.O.V. (bold is overlord)**

stop! I shout as he cut my wrist. even though I was not physically there, I could still feel the metal cut my exoskeleton.

 **poor baby can't stand it!** he said to me. then he jumped from my friends and ran in the direction of new ninjago city.

Do not go there! you will hurt the innocent! I shout, trying to make him stop.

 **Why should I? don't I get the right to do what I want? I AM in control right now-**

but the body belongs to me!

 **WRONG! belonged, as in once was whoever's and now is not.**

well, um, STILL GET OUT! I shout as I started to lose my temper,

 **well, well, well, now the calm ice ninja loses their temper, I wonder he'll do? freeze me? HA HA HA!** then he released a red demon into my mind, Yikes! I try to escape him it is no use, he pins my down and says,

 _any last words?_

 **DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! biggest. cliffhanger. ever! I couldn't help it! I'll try to post tomorrow, k? BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating for a while, i was busy, ANyway on to the story!**

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

"Where did that nindroid go?" I wondered to myself, getting worried.

"It doesn't matter." Kai replied

"BUT IT DOES KAI!" Jay shouted. His face was red with anger,

"Its fine by me, he punched my face!" Kai whined as he pointed to his black eye.

"You're fine you wimp! I thought you were better than that!" Jay replied quickly, his eyes welled up with tears.

"Shut up, BOTH of you!" I said, this was getting ridiculous.

"We need to go look for Zane, of who KNOWS what will happen!" I said, then glance over to the T.V. news.

"A man with a dark red eyes has been seen over the city with a swords in both his hands, and is moving VERY fast! but a viewer has gotten a clear picture of his face" The reporter show a 13x9 picture of Zane, but darker. She began to talk again.

"This strange man has a sliver liquid spewing from his wrist like blood, and also REAL blood on his hands and knifes, and people all over the city has reported missing, with a few body's reported dead. This man ha-" Jay shut off the T.V. with tears streamed down his face.

"I can't believe he did this," Jay sobbed.

"I know right? even if the overlord DID posses Zane, he wouldn't has the guts to murder, would he? "Lloyd asked sadly.

 **Zane P.O.V. (bold is overlord)**

My hands, they're Bloody, **they deserved it you coward,** No they didn't! you just killed someone! **WE killed someone...** YOU LIER! I WOULD NEVER KILL SOMEONE! **get him demon! *** ** _demon shocks Zane*_** nnngh, Leave me alone! Just, GO AWAY! **Aaaaaaw but you're no FUN! hmp!** I hate you overlord. **I hate you too, Oooooooh another victim! *stabs*** Stop doing that! **mua! ha! ha!** ** _I_** **love killing people! wait, what are you doing?** Trying to get me body back! NNNAAAGH!

"*huff, huff* I-I'm back!" I shouted aloud.

"Stop right there!" a deep voice shouts. I turn around to find 12 cops surrounding me!

"But I-"

"You're under arrest!" the men walk toward me. **Let's kill!** the overlord shouts in my mind, and begins to take control of me again.

 ** _"It's time to die!"_**


End file.
